The Slytherins secrets
by alwaysliar
Summary: Ne vous-êtes vous jamais demandé, qui sont vraiment les élèves de la maison Serpentard, viles, sournois, arrogants, mais sous-pression. Découvrez les comme jamais personne n'en a parlé. Au programme : Amitiés, mensonges, secrets, amours, sexe, alcools, drogues... La descente aux enfers commence par la fin !
1. Chapter 1 : Happy Sweet 16

**L'histoire, ainsi que les personnages, les lieux etc... appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, et non à moi.**

**The Slytherins secrets.**

À l'heure qu'il est, je ne rêve que d'une chose pouvoir fermer mes yeux pour ne plus souffrir, et pour ne plus entendre les pleures et les cris de mes proches.

Allongée par terre, sur ce sol froid, ma vie depuis ma naissance défile en moi : ce que j'ai fait et ce que je n'ai point fait. A qui ai-je pu faire du mal, et comment ai-je pu en finir à ce point.

Vous vous posez certainement la question, pourquoi cette histoire – si je peux appeler ça comme cela – commence par la fin ? Et bien, peut-être parce que tout bon commencement, commence par la fin.

**Chapitre 1 : Happy Sweet 16.**

Je m'appelle Jade James, et je viens d'une grande famille de sang pur, je suis élève à Poudlard _École de Magie et de Sorcellerie_, en 5° année à Serpentard.

Je suis préfète de ma maison avec mon meilleur ami Blaise Zabini. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est loin de Poudlard, que se passe ma journée, car je vais fêter mes 16 ans et à l'occasion de cet événement, j'ai invité tous mes amis de Serpentard bien sûr – ne mélangeons pas les torchons avec les serviettes – à faire la fête chez moi. Et cela fait maintenant plus de deux heures, que ma meilleure amie Pansy Parkinson et moi nous nous préparons pour tout à l'heure. Je connais Pansy depuis l'âge de 5 ans, nos parents se connaissent depuis l'école eux aussi avaient étudié à Poudlard. Nous sommes vraiment proches, même s'il m'arrive parfois de sentir des tensions, de la jalousie entre nous.

« Par Merlin, tu m'écoutes Jade ?! » me dit-elle, me faisant sortir de mes songes.

« Oui, oui, excuse moi, je … je pensais à quelque chose. »

« Quoi ? Au combien tu es belle, riche, sexy et chanceuse d'être populaire à Poudlard ? ». Et, en imitant la voix de Jade, elle dit : « Je m'appelle Jade et je suis une vrai petite salope ! »

« Arrête … Ce n'est pas drôle ! Non, je me disais que le temps est passé vite… que, c'est fini le temps où on jouait à la poupée. »

« Tant mieux, et puis de toute façon ça durait jamais longtemps avec toi, car mes poupées disparaissaient toujours ! » me dit-elle avec un regard qui voulait tout dire.

« Oui, je crois que l'on ne va pas s'attarder sur ce moment »

On se remit à finir de se préparer, quand on vit Daphné Greengrass, mon autre meilleure amie arrivée, déjà prête.

« Vous vous moquez de moi, j'ai eu le temps de prendre un bain à la lavande, faire un masque relaxant du visage, me boucler les cheveux, me maquiller, m'habiller, et vous nada ! »

« Calme toi, princesse de la perfection et de la beauté, il faut juste que l'on s'habille, et puis, on n'a pas l'aide des elfes, nous ! »

« Et bien moi non plus ! » dit-elle en criant. « Oh, excusez-moi les filles c'est juste que je viens d'apprendre de la part de Blaise, que Théodore Nott, venait ?! »

« Oui, il est à Serpentard, j'ai invitée tous les élèves de notre année et de notre maison. » lui dis-je. « Et en parlant de Blaise, où est-il ? »

« Oh, il est avec Draco à Pré-au-Lard, pas de quoi s'inquiéter ma belle, tout le monde sera là pour ta petite fête. »

« Petite ?! » lui dis-je ahurie.

« Et, c'est repartie. » s'exclama Pansy.

« Non, ma chère cette fête sera géniale, mémorable, un grand souvenir pour tout le monde ! »

« Mademoiselle Jade ? »

Une elfe près de la porte m'interpella avec une voix fluette, il s'agissait d'Effy, mon elfe personnel – et peut-être le seul elfe que je respecte. Elle a toujours était là quand j'avais besoin de quelqu'un, j'ai fait sa rencontre à mon plus jeune âge, l'époque à laquelle ma mère et moi, n'avions aucun lien.

**27 ans auparavant.**

Tout a commencé après le mariage de mes parents. Mon père, Keith James, avait demandé ma mère, Aurora Moon, en mariage le jour de la remise des diplômes à Poudlard. Étant de famille de sang pure, cela ne dérangea pas les deux familles, qui étaient plutôt ravies de cette union qui était réelle. Car mes parents s'aimaient vraiment, ce n'était pas pour la continuité du sang, ou pour l'argent, mais pour l'amour. Deux mois après cette annonce, ils se marièrent, devant des centaines de personnes, familles et amis…

Six mois après cet événement, ma mère tomba enceinte de ma sœur Rose, sa première fille. Elle était parfaite, comme ma mère, cheveux bruns ondulés, elle ressemblait à une poupée. Mes parents étaient tous deux d'accord de lui accorder ce nom, car le jour de sa naissance son parrain et sa marraine, Narcissa et Lucius Malefoy, amis respectif d'enfance de mes parents, étaient venus les premiers les féliciter en leur offrant un bouquet de belles roses rouges.

Elle grandit dans la gloire, et l'admiration de mes parents, et de leurs amis elle était l'attraction des soirées et la fierté de ma mère.

Quand ma sœur célébra, ses 10 ans, elle reçut la fameuse lettre d'admission à l'École de Magie et de Sorcellerie Poudlard. Ce fût un bonheur pour toute la famille, jusqu'à ce que ma mère apprenne une nouvelle qu'elle n'avait même pas envisagé : moi !

« En êtes-vous bien sûr docteur ? »

« C'est positif, Madame James, vous êtes belle et bien enceinte. »

« Mais c'est impossible ! » dit-elle confuse.

« Rien n'est impossible ma chère, rien n'est impossible. »

Le soir même, quand mon père rentra, elle lui annonça la nouvelle.

« J'ai appris par l'elfe que le docteur est venu aujourd'hui, et que tu as refusé de manger, il y a un problème ? »

Elle se tourna, et lui lança un regard qui faisait froid dans le dos. « Oui, il y a un problème, je suis enceinte. »

« Mais, mais c'est merveilleux ! »

« Merveilleux ?! » dit-elle en s'emportant « Mais c'est malheureux, oui, je ne veux pas le garder ! »

« Quoi ?! Certainement pas, mais tu es folle, si on l'apprend, cela déshonorera notre famille ! »

« Keith, ne comprends donc tu pas, cet enfant n'est même pas désiré ! »

« Pour toi peut-être, mais moi je le chérirai cet enfant. »

« Je peux te promettre une seul chose, ne compte pas sur moi pour jouer à la maman ! »

Et voilà que neuf mois plus tard, j'étais là. L'accouchement avait était plus dur que prévu pour ma mère qui se fatigua très vite. Elle ne prit pas la peine de me prendre dans ses bras, ni de me voir.

Mon père s'éclipsa de la pièce pour la laisser se reposer, il me prit avec lui dans ses bras, le médicomage arriva et lui posa la question :

« Comment allez-vous l'appeler ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore, j'attends l'avis de ma femme. » Et le médicomage s'éclipsa « Ne t'inquiète pas ma belle » dit-il au bambin qui pleurait « je suis là, shhh, tout va bien. »

« Père, est-ce que je peux la voir ? »

« Mais bien sûr, tiens voilà, oui, fais bien attention. Le docteur a dit qu'elle était très fragile comparé à toi, un peu comme une pierre précieuse. Mais oui ! une pierre précieuse ! »

« Qui a-t-il père ? »

« Non, rien, je viens juste de trouver le nom parfait pour ta sœur. Jade, précieuse et fragile comme cette pierre verte, mais au caractère dur et tenace. »

« J'aime bien. Pourquoi mère n'est-elle pas avec nous ? »

« Elle se repose, tout va bien ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Oui, mais le soir où elle vous a annoncé sa grossesse, j'ai entendu que mère était contre cette naissance ? »

« Certes ! C'est pourquoi, je vais te demander de toujours bien veiller sur ta sœur, et de ne pas attendre ta mère ou l'elfe pour le faire, d'accord ?

« Je vous le promets père, je veillerai sur elle ! »

Les années passèrent, et je grandis sans l'attention de ma mère, toujours à me reprocher quelque chose.

« Regardez mère, Jade a réussi à manger toute seul. »

« Ah, ma fille essuyez sa bouche, je ne comprends pas pourquoi à son âge elle en met partout encore ! » Et, elle sortie de la pièce avec un air hautain.

« Ce n'est pas grave ma belle, ne pleure pas, moi j'ai trouvé ça super. »

Bien sûr, ma sœur était toujours là pour m'encourager, et c'est à ce moment précis que je compris que je ne serais jamais ce modèle, aussi belle, aussi intelligente, je ne serai jamais comme, ma mère.

Et Effy arriva, quand Rose n'avait plus beaucoup de temps à me consacrer, à cause de ses examens, et ma mère refusant que son elfe s'occupe de moi, mon père m'en avait pris une spécialement pour moi.

Elle était là à chaque étape de ma vie, mais surtout, elle était là le jour du départ de Rose.

J'avais 5 ans, et elle 16 ans, le courant ne passait plus entre elle et ma mère, et un jour elle fit ses valises, et s'en alla devant nos yeux.

« Écoute moi bien jeune fille, si tu quittes cette maison, tu seras reniée à vie, comme si tu n'existais plus ! »

« Génial ! Comme ça peut être que tu apprendras à t'occuper de ton autre fille, car je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué mais tous les soirs elle pleure dans sa chambre, bravo mère vous avez réussi à faire d'elle une personne qui ne connaît même pas ce que c'est l'amour ! » Et elle s'en alla.

« Non ! » Dis-je d'une voix d'enfant effrayée et incertaine. « Ne me laisse pas Rose, comment je vais faire pour vivre sans toi, et tes conseils ! »

« Shhh, ne pleure pas petite sœur, tu es forte, tu y arriveras, et puis je ne te quitte pas je resterai à jamais là, dans ton cœur. » Elle m'embrassa sur le front, et s'en alla.

Pas un jour ne s'écoulait sans que je pense à elle, mais Effy était là. Ma mère ne se remit pas du départ de Rose. Pour les affaires, mon père nous fit déménager en Amérique. Pour un nouveau départ, et nous laissions tous nos mauvais souvenirs ici. Petit à petit, ma mère s'habitua à moi, me parla, doucement puis tendrement, et tout ce calme et cette patience je le dois à Effy. Nous rentrâmes à Londres, à l'âge de 7 ans, rien n'avait changé, à part moi et ma mère.

**Fin du Flashback.**

« Mademoiselle Jade ? Vous m'entendez ?»

« Quoi, euh, oui, qui a-t-il Effy ? »

« Encore dans tes songes ma belle ? » me dit Pansy.

« Vos amis sont arrivés, ils vous attendent en bas. »

« Bien merci, dite leur que l'on arrive. » puis se tournant vers Pansy « Pas du tout, je réfléchissais. »

« Mais oui bien sûr, enfin, finis de t'habiller pour que l'on descende terminer de sortir les boissons et préparer l'ambiance de ce soir. »

Quand j'eus finis de m'habiller, on descendit pour rejoindre les garçons, qui étaient très élégants.

« Wow, wow, vous allez quelque part messieurs ? » dit Pansy, d'un ton moqueur.

« Ah, ah, très drôle Pansy ! On fait honneur à la vedette de ce soir ! » répondit Blaise.

Blaise, est, comment dire, unique, un vrai enjôleur, prêt à sauter sur tout ce qui bouge. Bien qu'il soit toujours puceau. Voilà, c'est mon meilleur ami, et je sais que je peux compter sur lui si j'ai des problèmes.

Mais le problème, c'est que ce n'est pas le seul meilleure ami que j'ai, car juste derrière lui, il y a Draco. Ah ! Lui, c'est différent … les conversations sont moins ambiguës, il est compréhensif et charmant et ajoutons galant par ailleurs.

« Blaise, Draco, quel plaisir de vous revoir » dit la mère de Jade en les embrassant.

« Très bien et vous Mme James ? »

« Bien, merci. Bon Jade chérie, ton père et moi sortons, amuse toi bien à ta fête, et encore un joyeux anniversaire ma grande, 16 ans, ce n'est pas n'importe quel âge, il s'agit de la majorité dans le monde sorcier. » Elle l'embrasse et part, puis revient sur ses pas et dit à tout le monde « Pas trop de folie les jeunes ce soir, c'est peut-être une fête, mais il n'y a pas d'adultes … alors attention. »

« Mais oui mère, ne vous inquiétez, il s'agit juste d'une fête entre amis, rien de plus. » dit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

La fête venait de commencer depuis un petit moment, alcools, cigarettes, et musiques à fond, étaient au rendez-vous. Je fis un petit tour du manoir pour voir que rien n'était cassé, ou mal rangé. La plupart des couloirs était remplis de filles et de garçons s'embrassant, et se pelotant. Un sourire me vint quand je vis un peu plus loin Daphnée avec Théodore, un couple plutôt étrange, qui passe leur temps à rompre tous les 2 jours – enfin, ils font ce qu'ils veulent – il n'empêche qu'il faudra que je parle à Daphnée pour lui dire que c'est réussi le coup du « Je ne parle pas à Théo de toute la soirée. » Oui, très réussi.

Quand je revins dans le salon, il était déjà passé minuit, certains dormaient déjà par terre à cause des verres en trop qu'ils on bu, d'autres dormaient sur la table de billard de mon père, je prie pour qu'ils ne vomissent pas dessus. Même Pansy et Draco, qui avaient joué à « je n'ai jamais » étaient allongés sur le sofa l'un contre l'autre. Le seul qui tenait le coup, et qui était assis dans un fauteuil à boire sa troisième bouteille je suppose, était bien sûr Blaise.

« Alors princesse, beaucoup de dégât à l'étage ? »

« Non, juste Daphnée et Théo qui se sont installés dans la chambre d'amis. A part ça tout va bien. »

« Cool… Un autre verre ? »

« Oh, oui je veux bien, merci. Alors Blaise, te rappelles-tu du sujet que nous avons parlé ensemble le jour, où, j'ai parlé de ma fête d'anniversaire ? »

« Comment veux-tu que j'oublie cette conversation. » me dit-il avec un sourire pervers en se rapprochant de moi.

« Alors, sachant qu'il est minuit passé et que j'ai officiellement 16 ans. » dis-je en passant mes deux mains autour de son cou. « Je peux t'inviter à manger le dessert dans ma chambre ? »

« Avec plaisir Mlle. James ! »

Il me leva et m'embrassa passionnément, j'enroulais mes jambe autour de lui, et il me plaqua contre le mur.

On monta les marches rapidement, arrivés dans la chambre, je fermais la porte d'un coup de pied et me re-concentrais sur lui, je lui dégrafais les boutons de sa chemise lentement et sensuellement, il s'occupa à son tour de ma robe plus pratique à enlever que sa chemise, et la fit glisser par terre, puis on se remit à s'embrasser, nos langues dansaient entre elles comme un ballet de danse classique, on s'allongea sur le lit. Blaise se positionna au dessus de moi tout en continuant de m'embrasser, puis il plongea ses prunelles marron chocolat dans mes yeux comme pour chercher un accord à la suite, aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche, étrange de la part de la grande Jade James muette face à l'acte. Enfin, je fis un petit hochement de la tête, et il me pénétra doucement. Tout se passa très vite, mais ce fut très agréable enfin seulement vers la fin. Blaise était très doux, jamais je l'aurai cru comme ça, attentif pour la première fois.

Quand je fus réveillée, il était accoudé sur le coussin et me regardait en touchant mes cheveux ondulés.

« Alors, pour nous deux on fait quoi ? » dit-il en brisant le silence.

Mon rire résonna dans la grande chambre. « Quoi « nous deux ? » Blaise je pensais que tu avais compris, que tu m'aidais à devenir plus femme et en échange tu passais la nuit avec moi … Voyons Blaise je t'aime bien mais je ne suis pas une romantique. Alors toi et moi, à moins que ce ne soit un rêve ça n'arrivera jamais. » Je me levais du lit laissant voir mon corps dénudé et dis « Je vais prendre une douche, tu me rejoins ? » Je vis au départ ça tête apparemment déçu, puis après cette proposition, cet air triste laissa place à un sourire plutôt coquin. Il sauta en dehors du lit, et courut me rejoindre, en arrivant devant moi il me chatouilla, et me porta dans la douche, et m'arrosa d'eau froide.

« Oh, toi ! » Et je l'embrassai, sous la douche, sous l'eau gelée.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passa, si c'est l'eau froide ou moi, mais cette année allait être particulière et décisive.

Voilà, c'est tout pour le premier chapitre, le prochain "**Chapitre 2 : Back to Hogwarts.**" sera posté la semaine prochaine. Il s'agit de ma première fiction, alors si vous voulez donnez votre avis n'hésitez pas.


	2. Chapter 2 : Back to Hogwarts

**Chapitre 2 : Back to Hogwarts.**

« Le plus grand faible des hommes, c'est l'amour qu'ils ont de la vie. » - Guy de Maupassant.

Ce livre moldu « **_Mange, prie, aime_** » ou le livre qui vous transporte ailleurs et vous fait relativiser sur la vie, prendre du recul et profiter du moment présent ! Pourquoi, ils n'ont pas plutôt appelé ça « Vivre, aimer, mourir » car moi comparer à Elizabeth, je cherche encore à savoir qui je suis, et ce n'est pas en partant à l'autre bout du monde que je vais le savoir et ce n'est pas non plus en restant au fond de la piscine et en manquant d'oxygène que je vais trouver.

En remontant à la surface, et en sortant de l'eau, Pansy me hurle dessus :

« Enfin ! Il était temps, j'ai cru que t'étais morte dans le fond de cette piscine ! »

« Oh, quel dommage, tu ne veux pas retourner au fond et y rester ? Comme ça, cela aurait fait une salope de moins à Poudlard. » me dit Daphnée avec son habituelle gentillesse.

« Daphnée ! » Dit Pansy. « Mais qui est cette autre salope de Poudlard ? »

« Elle » lui dis-je en pointant Daphnée du doigt et en rigolant.

On partit se préparer dans ma chambre, car dans pas moins de deux heures on devait se rendre à la voie **9 ¾,** pour prendre Le Poudlard Express.

Les filles avaient emporté toutes deux leurs affaires chez moi la veille de la fête de mon anniversaire, et étaient restées dormir les jours suivants.

Je n'aime pas penser à la rentrée, ça me fait penser que la chaleur disparaît, les fleurs se fanent, et les heures de retenues vont se multiplier encore et encore jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Daphnée me fait tout le temps remarquer qu'à chaque rentrée je remets mon masque hautain et démoniaque qui manipule et trompe les gens sur qui je suis. Pansy, elle, pense que j'essaye de cacher qui je suis vraiment. Mais qui suis-je vraiment ?

« Toc, toc … les filles, c'est bientôt l'heure de partir, venaient manger, et ensuite on y va. » Nous prévient mon père.

« Oui, on arrive de suite père » lui répondis-je. On se mit en triangle en mettant notre main droite au centre pour renouveler notre rituel annuel.

« Nous jurons fidélité en amitié bien sûr ! » dit Daphnée.

« Pas de secrets ! » dis-je.

« Pas de mensonges ! » dit Pansy.

Et un fin fil doré s'enroula autour de notre main et disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

On se sourit, et descendit. Arrivait en bas, Effy garnissait la table de mets succulents disposés par ordre de couleur. Elle était très distinguée pour une elfe, c'est pour ça, je pense, qu'on s'aime bien. On prit de quoi manger, j'allais dire au revoir à ma mère, et on transplana à King's Cross.

« Jade, avant que tu montes, je voulais te parler seule s'il-te-plait. » me dit père.

« Monter prendre des places libres, j'arrive » dis-je aux filles. « Oui, qui a-t-il ? » en descendant des marches du train.

« Cette année est particulière, d'accord ! Je veux que tu améliores tes notes, que tu arrêtes de te prendre des heures de retenues. C'est une année décisive, alors je compte sur toi pour ne pas me décevoir. Est-ce bien compris ? »

« Oui père ».

« Tiens ! Je n'aime pas te voir faire une tête pareil », il me sourit en me tendant un petit écrin bleu marine en velours. Je l'ouvris et vis deux magnifiques paires de boucles d'oreilles, ornées de pierres précieuses vertes scintillantes (du jade).

« Par merlin ! Père, mais c'est trop gentil, merci ! » je me jette à son coup et l'embrasse.

« Allez file, ne rate pas le départ. Et jade, n'oublie pas notre petite discussion. »

« Oui promis, au revoir père. » je remontais les marches en accrochant mes nouvelles boucles d'oreilles. En marchant dans l'allée du train, Blaise m'intercepta.

« James, rendez-vous dans le bureau de McGonagall. »

« Oui, j'arrive. »

« Sympas les boucles d'oreilles. »

« Merci, c'est un cadeau de mon père. »

« Oh, la fifille à son papa. Allez viens elle nous attend. » me dit-il en me donnant une tape sur les fesses.

« Eh ! » dis-je en sursautant « Et je ne suis pas une fifille ! » finissais-je avant de toquer à la porte du compartiment du professeur McGonagall.

« Entrez» dit-elle d'une voix douce.

« Bonjour professeur, vos vacances se sont bien passées ? »

« Très bien Mlle James, merci ! J'espère que pour vous aussi, il en a été de même. Alors, vous vous demandez pourquoi je vous ai appelé, et bien c'est simple. Sachant que vous êtes préfet et préfète, je tiens à ce que vous fassiez honneur à votre maison mais sans non plus faire du favoritisme. Les règles sont simples, vous serez chargés des rondes du soir de 22h à 00h. Les élèves rencontrés en dehors de leur dortoir à ces heures-là dans les couloirs seront punis par vous vous pourrez enlever un maximum de 50 points par personne, et mettre en retenue les élèves. Et, je compte sur vous pour respecter ces règles. Bon, s'il n'y a pas de questions … … vous pouvez y aller. Ah si, encore une chose Mlle James étant donné que vous êtes plus charismatique que Mr. Zabini, pourrez-vous nous faire un discours de rentrée de début d'année, après celui du professeur Dumbledore ? »

« Mais bien sûr professeur, j'en serais honorée » lui dis-je en me tournant vers la sortie avec Blaise. En fermant la porte, on échangea un regard et on pensa à la même chose. Oh oui ! Cette année va être particulière !

On se dirigea vers notre compartiment, où Daphnée, Pansy, Draco et Théo, étaient déjà assis – petite précision, Daphnée est assise sur les genoux de Théo, cela ne m'aurait pas surprise – je me plaçai à côté de la vitre et m'assoupis.

**Rêve.**

Tout était sombre, flou. J'entendais des cris de partout, des pleures. Il y a un carrelage et du sang dessus. Je suis là, par terre je tiens le corps de quelqu'un, je pleure. Des gens m'entourent mais leurs visages son flous par mes larmes. Je cris, je hurle « Maman, maman ! » Pourquoi je ne vois pas le visage de la personne que je tiens. Puis, le décor a changé, je suis dans un cimetière, je tiens une rose noire, je me pique avec et je regarde mon sang couler, couler sur cette neige blanche immaculée, maintenant salie par moi. On me parle, on dit mon nom « Jade, Jade, ça va ? » Non, ça ne va pas !

**Fin du rêve.**

Je me réveille transpirante, dégoulinante de sueur. Pansy en face de moi me parle :

« Ma belle, ça va ? Tu es toute pâle, tu devrais aller te rafraîchir, on va bientôt arriver. » Tout le monde est autour de moi et me regarde étrangement.

« Oui je vais y aller. » lui répondis-je, en me levant et en me dirigeant vers les toilettes du train.

Je ferme la porte et m'avance vers le lavabo. Un bon jet d'eau froide et tout ira bien, je prend un peu d'eau dans le creux de ma main, et parsème mon visage de celle-ci.

« Alors, la belle et glaciale Jade James a fait un cauchemar ? »

« Ah ! Mais que fais-tu ici ?! »

« Toilettes mixtes dans le train, j'en profite, on sait jamais sur quelle merveilleuse créature on peut tomber. » me dit-il en me dévisageant de haut en bas.

« D'accord ! Pour en revenir à ta question, comme quoi les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. »

« Pour quelqu'un d'autre, oui mais pas toi, tu peux essayer de faire croire à qui tu veux que tu es gentille, mais pas à moi, je te connais mieux que tu ne le penses. »

« Très bien, je vois où tu veux en venir il reste 10 minutes avant qu'on arrive à Poudlard, donc énonce moi le plan. »

« Ah parfait ! tu vois quand tu veux, tu me connais bien. Bon, c'est simple, le défi suprême de la rentrée est, attention tu rentres dans la cours des grands. »

« La cours des grands j'y suis depuis que je suis née, et que ma mère a refusé de jouer son rôle de mère. » luis dis-je en l'interrompant.

« Ok, tu as raison ! Je continue, le défi est de coucher avec maximum 100 personnes. Il est possible de coucher plusieurs fois avec la même personne. Le premier qui finit, gagne la chose qu'il ou elle désire le plus …. Alors, cap ou pas cap James ? »

« Je relève le défi Zabini et que le meilleur gagne. »

« Ne sois pas trop sûre de toi ma chère, j'ai plus d'expérience que toi en la matière. » me dit-il en me volant un baiser et s'en alla.

« Et toi, tu me sous-estimes trop mon cher. » dis-je après qu'il soit sorti.

Nous étions tous dans la grande salle, et c'était bientôt mon tour de prendre la parole lorsque quelque chose m'interpela, dans le discours du professeur Dumbledore :

« Et je souhaite la bienvenue à notre nouveau professeur qui viens juste de finir ces études, Mr. Ztif, qui enseignera la littérature magique. »

Tout le monde applaudit, et Pansy me glisse à l'oreille :

« Pas mal, à ton avis il a quel âge ? »

« Entre 25 et 28, l'âge parfait ! » dis-je en le dévorant des yeux.

Au même moment, il tourna la tête vers moi, et rougit. Je souris avec un sourire pervers.

Puis, vint à mon tour de prendre la parole. Je m'avançai et me penchai sur le pupitre.

« Une nouvelle année s'annonce à nous tous, et je la sens tout particulièrement décisive, pleine de choix et de complications. Mais derrière l'ombre se cache la lumière, n'est-ce-pas professeur Dumbledore. Je suis heureuse de représenter ma maison cette année, et j'espère que mon travail sera accepté de tous. Je souhaite à nouveau la bienvenue à notre nouveau professeur de littérature magique, Mr. Ztif et bonne année à vous toutes et tous. »

Et tous le monde applaudit de nouveau, je me dirigeai vers ma table, et le banquet commença entre temps Blaise s'est assis à côté de moi et je luis dis :

« Combien de point si c'est un professeur ? » lui dis-je tout en connaissant la réponse, avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Il tourna sa tête surpris mais content « Ouh la, la, la, la … c'est chaud ! whaouh ! c'est de la balle ce défi ! ».

**Voilà c'est la fin de ce chapitre un peu plus court que le précédent, ne ratez pas le prochain chapitre intitulé : « Chapitre 3 : Le défi part 1 – Mr. Ztif. » ouh ! Le prochain promet du lourd.**

**Alors n'oubliez pas, de laisser des reviews, si vous avez aimé ou si vous avez des recommandations, j'écoute tout )**

**Petit clin d'œil : Je ne sais pas s'il y a des fans de PLL (Pretty Little Liars) qui me lisent mais si tel est le cas il y aura certaines allusions au couple Ezria, comme pour le professeur Ztif (Fitz). Hi, hi, hi !**

**xoxo Prue. )**


End file.
